moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Anderson
Sam Anderson is a supporting character in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the youngest son of Jessie and Pete Anderson and a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Sam had lived in Alexandria since before the initial zombie outbreak and, as such, had no idea of how harsh life was outside of Alexandria's walls. He was portrayed by Major Dodson. History Sam and his family first appeared after Rick Grimes and his group of survivors arrived at Alexandria. Sam even gave Rick and his friends an official welcome by stamping their hands with an 'A', something that had disturbed Rick somewhat as the cannibalistic residents of Terminus had performed a similar ritual. While Rick's group were settling in, Sam attempted to befriend Carol Peletier. Hearing of Carol's baking skills, he asked her if she could bake him some cookies some time. At one point, Sam followed Carol into the armoury. When Sam asked why she was there, Carol threatened him, telling him she'd take him far from home, tie him to a tree and leave him to be eaten by walkers if he told anyone what she was doing. She then offered to bake him cookies so long as he kept his mouth shut. Despite Carol's threat, Sam continued to spend time with her and even confided in her, telling her about his father's abuse. This eventually led to a confrontation between Rick and Pete which, in turn, led to Pete killing Reg Monroe in a fit of rage and Rick killing Pete for the benefit of the community. Despite his father's abuse, Sam was still left saddened by his loss. Carol tells Sam that he shouldn't feel sad about it after what Pete had done and tells him to get over it. Some time later, Alexandria is attacked by a marauding band of survivors called the Wolves. Sam locks himself in a closet like he had previously done during his father's drunken outbursts, but fearing for his mother's safety he comes out. To his horror, Sam finds Jessie brutally stabbing a Wolf that had broken into the house. After seeing this, the boy becomes more withdrawn, refusing to go downstairs. Unfortunately for Sam and the entire community, Alexandria is breached when the outer watchtower collapses, destroying a section of the wall and allowing thousands of walkers to enter the town. As the undead flood the streets, Rick, Carl, Judith, Michonne, Deanna and Gabriel take cover in the Andersons' house, barricading the doors and windows with any furniture they can. Eventually, the horde break in and everyone falls back upstairs. While struggling to block off the stairs, Rick and Michonne grab two walker corpses in order to gut them, planning on coating everyone in zombie gore in order to smell like them and walk among the horde without being noticed. Sam is revolted and horrified by the plan, but Jessie tells Sam to pretend to be brave and stay quiet whilst outside. Death In the episode "No Way Out", Rick and Carl lead the Andersons out into the zombie-infested streets while wearing bedsheets covered in zombie blood and guts. This allows them to move among the horde in relative safety while Rick reconsiders their options. When dusk falls, the group are walking among the undead when Sam recalls Carol's previous threat. He looks around and spots a zombified child among the swarm and it is at this point that he panics, whimpering in fear. Jessie tries to calm Sam down, but it is too late. The walkers hear Sam's whimpers and bear down on him, eating him alive while he screams in pain and terror. It is worth noting that although the deaths of children are typically not displayed on television, Sam's death was shown on-screen. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Walking Dead Category:Humans Category:Innocent Victims Category:Children Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Painful Deaths Category:Violent Deaths Category:Killed by Monsters Category:Death by Consumption Category:Slow Deaths